Fighting Demons
by shadowchick28
Summary: One mistake could cost them everything. I'm trying out a fun new idea, let me know what you think!
1. Fighting Demons

**Hey everyone! I noticed this story doesn't seem to be a great one, so I am asking for anyone who might have some thoughts or ideas to please PM me. Thank you so much for reading my fan-fiction stories!**

Fighting Demons

"Jay? You home?" Hailey asked as she knocked on the front door of his apartment, but when her knuckles hit the door, she noticed that the door had been forced open from outside in the hallway where she was standing. Hailey reached down to her side to grab her gun, before remembering that she was undercover and didn't have her weapon on her.

"Jay!" She yelled as someone grabbed her arm from behind. She quickly whipped around and looked in the crystal blue eyes of one of targets for her undercover operation.

"Kaylie. Baby, what are you doing on this side of town?" he asked her.

"Shawn? You scared me." Hailey said, still wanting to know why Jay's apartment had been broken into.

"You didn't answer me." He said starting to squeeze her arm, tighter.

"Hey man, leave her alone." A familiar male voice said coming up behind them.

"Mind your own business!" Shawn snapped at him.

"You're obviously hurting her, just loosen your grip, please." The voice said, then came into focus.

"I told you to mind your own business!" Shawn snapped back as he pushed the other male backwards.

"If you want to continue hurting this young woman, I will cuff your ass and force you down to the precinct!" Jay snapped at him.

"You must be the famous Ryan, that my Kaylie has been talking about?" He asked Jay, who immediately realized he had blown Hailey's cover.

"Yes, I'm Ryan." He told Shawn.

"You know that's really interesting, considering the "Ryan" she is always talking about is a carrier for a drug cartel, and you have a badge hanging around your neck." Shawn said as he reached for Jay's badge.

"Do you mind? I'm just getting home." Jay said as he pushed past him, purposely freeing Hailey's arm from the other man's grip. Hailey took the chance and ran down the stairs. Shawn grabbed Jay's badge and read his last name That was engraved on his badge.

"Halstead?" he said to Jay. Despite Jay trying to get passed him.

"What is your real name? I know it's not Ryan, for his last name is Anderson." he snapped at Jay.

"Oh, crap." Jay thought to himself, before answering him.

"Tell me the truth!" He said pulling out a gun. Jay started to reach for his, but stopped.

"Why do you even care?" Jay asked him.

"My girl, is hanging out with a cop, I need to know why." He told Jay, cocking the gun.

"I've never met her before. I just saw a young woman in distress and stepped in." Jay told him.

"Stop lying to me!" He yelled at Jay as he forced him into his own apartment and shut the door behind him.

"I have ways of finding out, I'd be better for both of you, if you started telling me your real name." He snapped at Jay who stayed silent.

"Fine. Have it your way." He laughed as he left Jay's apartment. After Jay saw him going out to his car, he quickly sent a text to Hailey that read:

"Your cover has been blown, you need to tell me where you are, so I can get you into protective custody." Jay typed out. Hailey felt her phone buzz and quickly read the text.

"I'm near…" Was all Hailey could type before Shawn pulled up next to her in his car.

"Get in sweet heart." He told Hailey.

"I'm good." Hailey said, just as he pulled over.

"What's wrong? Babe?" He asked her as he got out of his car. Hailey wanted to run, but knew that Shawn always had some kind of weapon on him.

"Get in, or I'll make you." He said walking up to Hailey and snatched her cellphone out of her hand.

"I knew it!" Shawn said madly as he drug Hailey over to his car by the arm and forced her into the backseat. He jumped in the driver's seat, and locked the doors and made sure they were on the "child-proof" setting. He drove about a block then pulled over in an abandoned parking lot. He parked the car, and climbed over the middle console into the back seat, next to Hailey.

"You need to start talking, NOW!" He said pointing the gun at her.

"How do you know a cop? Better yet, why did I find you outside of his apartment?" he asked Hailey.

"I didn't know he was a cop." Hailey told him.

"You didn't know? How stupid do you think I am?" He laughed at Haillie.

"Should I really answer that?" Hailey asked him, and was answered with a slap to the face!

"Tell me what his real name is!" He snapped at Hailey.

"Why don't you ask him?" Hailey asked him.

"Stop playing "stupid" and tell me the truth, kaylie!" He snapped back.

"Also think really hard before answering, babe, I will get the truth out of you one way or another." He laughed as he climbed back into the front seat.

and sped off towards the main Interstate.

"where are we going?" Hailey asked him nervously.

"just for a short drive. It'll be best if you start talking." He laughed at her. Hailey stayed silent and watched, helplessly out the window, realizing that her cellphone had fallen out of Shawn's hoodie pocket. She knew it was her only lifeline, but she couldn't alert Shawn, by reaching down and grabbing it. The car started to jerk.

"Damn it!" He said as he pulled over into a gas station, and pulled up next to the gas pump furthest from the store's front doors. He clicked the locks on the door, got out and walked over to the gas pump and put a credit card into the slot on the gas pump. Hailey quickly reached down and grabbed her cellphone, hoping that Shawn wouldn't notice. She looked up and noticed his back was still turned towards her. She let her finger dance across the keyboard and texted Jay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jay? Didn't you go home?" Antonio asked as he saw "Jay Halstead" flash across his cellphone.

"Antonio, I made a huge mistake..." Jay said starting to panic.

"Calm down, Jay, What happened?" Antonio asked him, quickly.

"I think, well I know, I blew Hailey's cover. We need to find her, now!" Jay said trying not to go into hysterics.

"You did what?" Antonio said not believing what he heard.

"I found her outside the door of my apartment, with that "Shawn, guy. I tried to pretend not to know her, but he saw my badge, after asked me if I was the "Ryan" His girl, Kaylie was always talking about. I told him that I was, forgetting what my cover had been last time I was under, I realized it, right after I said "yes." Jay said weakly.

"Jay..." Antonio started to say, but what cut off.

"Hold on, I just got a text, i'll call you back." Jay said as he ended the call.

"don't hang up..." Antonio said but only heard the dial tone.

"Hank, we have a problem." Antonio said as Voight came out of his office.

Jay quickly read the text that read:

"Ping my phone."

"I told you not to hang up!" Antonio snapped as he answered his cellphone.

"Sorry. Hailey just texted me, she said to ping her phone." Jay told him.

"On it." Antonio replied as he ran over to his desk and typed Hailey's cellphone number into the information bar software on the precinct's laptop, that he had on his desk.

"So..." Jay asked impatiently, not wanting to miss a text from Hailey by being stuck on his cellphone.

"Got it. I'll text you the address and meet you there." Antonio said, ended the call. He wrote down the address, looking over and noticed Voight was standing in front of his desk, curiously listening, to Antonio's side of the conversation.

"What address? What is going on?" Voight asked him.

"I pinged Hailey's phone for Jay, her cover was blown." Antonio said as he grabbed his jacket.

"Let's go, then!" Voight snapped as he grabbed his own jacket from his office and they both ran down the stairs and out to Voight's car. Antonio got in the passenger's seat, as Voight got into the driver's seat and slipped the key into the ignition and started the car.

"What's the address 1300 trail park...She's just off the main Interstate!" Antonio told Voight who quickly hit the accelerator.


	2. Confessions

Confessions

"About time." Jay, who was impatiently waiting in his apartment, exclaimed as he headed towards his front door he noticed that his bedroom light was on. He looked in from the doorway, and discovered that his room was ransacked, like someone had been looking for something. Thinking nothing of it, Jay left his apartment, locked the door, and headed out to his truck. He slid the key into the ignition, and turned it, but his truck didn't start.

"Great!" Jay yelled as he jumped out of his truck and slammed his door shut behind him.

"What do you need, Jay, we're kinda busy here." Antonio said into his cellphone after looking at his caller ID. Jay could hear Voight cursing in the background.

"Never mind." Jay said ending the call. He decided to walk to Med, since it was closer than the precinct, thinking he could get Will to give him take ride to Hailey's last known location. He then remembered that Will had taken the day off to spend a day with Natalie and her son, Owen, since they were working different shifts than they usually did.

"Now what?" Jay said, frustrated that his partner's cover had been blown, and it was his fault.

Turn here!" Antonio said to Voight, pointing to a sign for the gas station.

"Are you sure?" Voight asked taking a sharp turn into the parking lot.

"Yes." Antonio said, worried about what they might find.

"Check inside, I'll check the parking lot." Voight said as Antonio jumped out, and ran inside. He walked up to the counter.

"How can I help you?" The young, male clerk asked him.

"I'm a detective with the Chicago Police Department Intelligence Unit. Have you seen this woman?" Antonio asked showing him his badge and a picture of Hailey off his cellphone.

"Actually, I saw a young woman in a Black Sedan, I thought it was weird that she didn't come in with him." He told Antonio.

"He came in? Is this him?" Antonio asked him, showing him another picture.

"Yes, that's him." The young male said to Antonio.

"You didn't make a sketch did you?" Antonio said with a cool laugh.

"Huh?" he asked him.

"Sorry it's a joke from my last case. Thank you have been very helpful." Antonio told the clerk.

"Have a nice day." He said as Antonio walked towards the door.

"Thanks. You too." Antonio said anxious to see if Voight had found anything.

"The clerk, gave me a positive ID. Shawn and Hailey, Were definitely here." Antonio said to Voight.

"She's nowhere to be found, but I found her cell phone by a garbage can. He must of missed it and took off in a hurry." Voight said, concern present on his face.

Great. We hit a dead end." Antonio said, frustrated.

"Get in. Did he say what the car looked like?" Voight asked him.

"Black Sedan." Antonio said as they both got back into Voight's car.

"Where are we going?" Antonio asked him as Voight turned onto the Interstate.

"Call Trudy, have her put out a bolo, and have patrol stop all Black Sedan's on this Interstate." Voight told him. Antonio pulled out his cellphone and called the precinct.

"Ruzek." Said Adam into his desk phone.

"Adam, it's Antonio..."He started to say, but Ruzek cut him off.

"Where are you, guys?" He asked him.

"Trying to find Hailey. Put out a bolo on her, and tell patrol to stop every Black Sedan they see, on Interstate 1-70." he told Adam.

"On it." Ruzek said then hung up the phone.

"10-4 This is Detective Adam Ruzek with the Chicago PD Intelligence Unit. I need you to put a bolo out on Hailey Upton, I'll repeat, A detective has been abducted." Ruzek said into his radio.

"Copy 10-4." The female operator said into her headset.

"What happened?" Was also Ruzek to think, he knew she was undercover, but he couldn't help but worry, after all they were now a couple.

Jay finally made it to Med, and decided to go inside and see if "anyone" could get him to the gas station. He walked up to Maggie, but his cell phone started to ring, and he quickly ducked into the waiting room.

"Did you find her?" Jay asked anxiously into his cellphone after looking at the caller iD.

"No, Jay, she's not there, Voight and I are out on Interstate 1-70 looking for her, right now, so stay Calm down, until I call you again, okay?" Antonio said into his cellphone.

"Fine." Jay said ending the call, and walked back out to the Nurse's station, where Maggie was waiting for him to come let her know what was going on.

"Guess I'm headed back to the precinct." He told Maggie as he walked back out of Med.

"Wait! Jay, is everything okay?" maggie asked as she went running after him. Jay stopped and turned to face her.

"No. But that's okay." Jay told her, then turned back around and quickly walked away from her, towards the precinct. Once there, he went inside and ran up the stairs, and found Ruzek, Atwater, and Burgess.

"Jay, what's going on?" Burgess asked him.

"Why do people keep asking me that! Do I look like a information desk!" Jay snapped and stomped into the break room.

"Hey, man, I'm worried too, but we are not doing any good by snapping at each other." Ruzek said from behind him.

"I know…"Jay started to say, but stopped.

"Wait, are you the reason her cover was blown?" Ruzek asked him, curious to hear his response.

"Unfortunately I am." Jay told him as he looked at Ruzek.

"Damn it, Jay!" Ruzek yelled and pushed him backwards.

"What the hell, man!" jay yelled as he lunged at Ruzek and threw a punch at him, but he ducked. Atwater noticed what was happening and so did Burgess's.

"Knock it off." Atwater said getting in between the two of them and pushing them both back away from each other.

"Hey, man, don't make me fight you too!" Jay snapped at him.

"All of you, stop. Just STOP!" Kim said raising her voice to show that she was tired of them trying to start fights with one another. All three of them, heard the tone of her voice and Atwater and Ruzek left the break room, and Jay took a seat in one of the chairs.


	3. The truth doesn't always set you free

The truth should set you free

"If I would've known "yelling" at all of you actually worked, I would've done it more often." Kim said, half amused. She could feel all of them glaring at her, but she really didn't care. Someone needed to keep everyone from fighting, why couldn't it be her?

"What the?" Shawn said as he looked over to Squad cars pulling up behind and next to all the Black Seadan's that they could find.

"What's wrong, Shawn?" Hailey asked him sarcastically from the backseat.

"Son of a…" He started say as lights and sirens started to blare and he saw two squad cars behind him.

"Who did you text?" He demanded as he purposely swerved onto a frontage road. He knew Chicago like the back of his hand, and knew this road would lead them onto the other side of town, since the Highway was being patrolled so heavily.

"I asked you a question!" He snapped as he pulled over onto the side of the road. He got out of the driver's seat, and clicked the locks. Hailey knew it was now or never and took Shawn's cell phone out of the middle console and ran back towards the Highway.

"Bad choice!" He snapped as he pulled out his gun, cocked it and pointed it in the direction Hailey was running in.

Back at the precinct, Kim let the guys calm down, but kept a close eye on the situation. Voight and Antonio had just pulled over on the side of the interstate, when they heard Voight's cell phone sound.

"Voight." Hank said into his cellphone.

"What? Where?" He asked into his phone.

"The frontage road just off of the interstate 1-70." Kim told him after hearing an alert come over the police scanner.

"Thanks. Meet us there, make sure to gear up!" Voight said and ended the call.

"Guys, we need to gear up and go." Kim told them.

"Did they find her?" Ruzek asked her.

"They aren't sure it's them, but a squad car was ditched by a Black Seadan and went over onto the frontage road." Kim said running to the garage where Intelligence stores their weapons.

"We need to go!" Kim snapped, but the guys just froze. Then Kim realized why.

"10-4 shots fired at the police requesting immediate backup, unclothed officer is on the scene. Roll an ambo to this location!" The voice snapped. They all recognized the voice, and quickly ran down the stairs, taking only their side arms, and ran out to the parking lot. They broke into teams: Adam and Kevin in one vehicle, and Jay and Kim in the other.

"Kaylie! This is going to end NOW!" He said firing another warning shot towards her, as he ran after her. He easily caught up and threw her down onto the dirt covered road. And started to choke her with both hands. Hailey started to fight back when she felt a rush of pain in her right shoulder. They weren't all warning shots, one had actually clipped her shoulder.

"Go ahead and struggle, I'm not letting go!" he snapped.

"Chicago PD, Let her go!" Antonio yelled from behind them, he wouldn't release the hold.

"Take it." Voight told Antonio. Hailey heard the shot, but then all she saw was black, and her hearing was muffled.

"Hailey! Damn it! Where is that ambo?" Voight yelled as he and Antonio ran over to her.

"10-4 shots fired by the police, we still need that ambo!" Voight snapped.

"Copy 10-4 they are two minutes out." The operator said into his headset.

About a minute later, kevin and Adam, followed by Jay and Kim, sped over to Voight's car. They got out and started running up the road towards Voight's voice, with their guns at the ready.

"Hailey!" Ruzek yelled as he put her weapon down, and swooped down to her side.

"What took you so long!" He snapped at Brett and Foster.

"You shut down most of the highway, how did you expect us to get here?" Foster snapped back.

"We got her." Brett said as she and Foster unloaded a stretcher from the back of the ambo. Antonio picked up Hailey's unconscious body and laid her down, gently onto the stretcher. Foster climbed into the back of the ambo to tend to Hailey.

"You did this to her! If she doesn't make it, I swear to God, Jay, you will pay for this!" Ruzek snapped as he climbed in the back of the ambo. Ruzek got in next to her, and Voight shut the back door and hit the back window, signaling that it was clear to go. Brett hit the lights and turned on the sirens.


	4. The Keye's effect

The "Keye's Effect

After arriving at Med, Brett and Foster wheeled Haliey inside.

"What do we have?" Dr. Choi asked them.

"29 year old female gsw to the right shoulder, stats are low but stable." Brett told him.

"Trama three." Dr. Choi told them.

"You need to wait in the the waiting room." Dr. Choi told him.

"Please, just let me go back with her." Ruzek said trying to get past Ethan.

"I'm not telling you this as a doctor, but a close friend." Ethan said as he turned around and went down the hall to check on Haliey's stats. Ruzek decided it was best to listen to Ethan and let the doctors do their job, afterall he is a cop, not a doctor.

Back at the crime scene, voight and Antonio started to leave the crime scene to head back to the precinct.

"Wait, Sarge, can I go back with you? There is something I need to get figured out." Jay told him. Antonio could see the panic on Voight's face, after looking at Jay.

"Get in." Voight told him.

"Thanks. Sarge." Jay said as the three of them got into Voight's car and drove back towards the precinct. While the rest of the detectives finished up at the scene as more squad cars came to help in anyway that they could.

"What's going on, Jay?" Antonio asked him.

"I need to figure that out. I just need to get home." Jay told them.

"Your shift is over, we will drop you off, but I need to know what is actually going on, Jay." Voight snapped back.

"After I talked to you earlier and you texted me Haliey's location, I discovered that my bedroom had been ransacked, and I think my truck was messed with." Jay told him. A look of worry passed over Antonio and Voight's faces.

"I will drop you off under one condition…" Voight started to say, but Jay cut him off.

"Name it." Jay said as they turned onto the street with his apartment.

"I'm going to place protective detail outside of your apartment." Voight told him, Jay started to open his mouth, but stopped.

"You accept my conditions, or you aren't going home." Voight snapped.

"Fine." Jay said as Voight pulled over in front of Jay's apartment.

"Thanks." Jay said as he hopped out and walked up the stairs to his apartment.

"Hello, Halstead." laughed a voice. From behind him. Jay whipped around and stood face to face with a young man, around his age. Jay reached for his sidearm, but was quickly surrounded by a group of young men.

"Don't even think about it!" Another male snapped taking Jay's gun out of the hollister Jay started fight back, by throwing hard punches, until he was thrown up against the wall, trying to get him to stop fighting back. The back of Jay's left hands hit an old screw in the wall. Jay let out of small yelp, and stopped fighting back.

"Walk." The first male snapped at Jay pointing his gun straight at him. Jay followed the group of males down the stairs, then they turned the corner and took Jay out onto the fire escape, not realizing that jay had been squeezing his hand, purposely leaving a blood trail.

"Fire escape? Really?" Jay asked as he was forced to walk down it. As soon as Jay stepped off of the fire escape he felt a sharp pain in his neck, and fell to the ground, his eyes slid shut. The males drug him over to their large, white van. They opened the back doors and tossed Jay's dead weight into the back and locked the doors and sped off.

"Dawson." Antonio said into his cell phone, just as Voight and Antonio were walking past Platt's desk and upstairs to the Intelligence unit office.

"We have a small problem. Jay isn't here." Madison the newest member of the chicago PD said to Antonio.

"Did you see him leave?" Antonio asked her.

"No, but they're are signs of a struggle." She told him.

"Ok. Thanks." He said then ended the call.

When Jay opened his eyes, he started to take in his surroundings. He realized his hands were bound behind his back, probably with duct tape, he was sitting a cold, concrete floor, and there was a dim lamp in the corner of the room. That was just enough light for Jay to see that the only way out was a door, that was most likely locked from the outside.

Just then the door opened streaming in light, Jay squinted at the open door, and could make out four male figures entering the dark room.

"He's awake!" One of the males called out of the room. Suddenly Jay was being yanked up off the floor, by his bound wrists and was forced out into a main room.

"Why am I here?" Jay asked still half dazed. He was thrown into a arm chair, he struggled to get into a comfortable position, but that was useless.

"You killed my father!" The lead male snapped at Jay.

"Who was your father?" Jay asked him, waiting anxiously for the answer.

"Derrick Keyes." He said madly. Jay purposely stayed silent.

"What, you don't remember?" He said starting to get frustrated with Jay.

"I didn't kill your father. You have the wrong person." Jay told him.

"You may not of shot the bullet that killed him, but you are the reason that he was killed!" He snapped at Jay.

"That wasn't my fault…" Jay started to say.

"Wasn't your fault?" He laughed at Jay.

"No, Halstead, this is all your fault." He snapped.

"First, call me Jay, and second I need to know your name so I know how to address you." Jay told him.

"I'm Zak….I may be a long lost son, but he was still my father!" He said angrily.

"I'm sorry." Jay said still struggling to get comfortable.

"You will be!" He snapped at Jay.

"Let me guess, you're going to torture me?" Jay asked him.

"No. I'm going to make you suffer, but in a way you have never experienced before!" He laughed at Jay.

"What are you talking about?" Jay asked him, confused.

"Why tell you? When I could show you?" He asked Jay with a laugh.


	5. The Unexpected

The unexpected

Jay kept struggling not knowing what was going to happen next. Jay was in the military, and had been tortured in everyway that he thought was possible, at least that's what he had thought.

"Cut his wrists free!" Zak snapped, at the other males.

"Are you sure about this?' One of the male's asked him.

"Yes." Zak snapped.

"Get up, Jay." he demanded. Jay slowly got to his feet, and immediately tried to go after Zak, but the other males held him back.

"Let him free." Zak snapped.

"Are you crazy?" The other male asked him.

"No. I know what I'm doing." Zak snapped back, not liking anyone questioning his authority. Zak pulled out a taser and caught Jay off guard and tazed him in the side. Jay quickly reached for his side.

"If you ever want to see daylight again, fight back." He snapped at Jay. He let go of his side and started to fight him using hand to hand combat. Jay noticed the camera in the corner and saw a male on a laptop, and stopped fighting back.

"What's wrong, Jay?" He laughed at him.

"I just don't understand." Jay told him, still feeling the after effects of the taser.

"I'm not fighting you." Jay snapped back.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but...who am I kidding, this is my favorite part!" He laughed at Jay, as he tased him a couple more times.

"Beg me to stop, I dare you." He said locking eyes with Jay.

"Why? If you want revenge, just take it!" Jay snapped at him.

"I need you alive." He told Jay. Take him in the back!" He snapped at the other males. Jay felt strong grips on his wrists as they forced him into the back room, they had set up like suite. The male's left, locking the door behind them.

"What do you want!" Jay yelled as he pounded on the door.

"I just need a favor" Zak snapped through the bolted door.

Suddenly the door swung open.

I know you would rather that I just torture you to get what I want, but that's not how it's going to work." He laughed at Jay.

" We are going to play a little game." He told Jay.

"No way."Jay told him.

"I thought you might say that…" He started to say but stopped and looked right at Jay.

"If you hurt anyone I care about, I will hunt you down, and kill you, myself." Jay snapped.

"You're never leaving here, so good luck in stopping me." Zak laughed then slammed the door shut.

"I don't get this." Jay said to himself. Minutes later a female figure was shoved into the room with Jay.

"Nat?" Jay asked confused.

"Yes. " she said weakly.

"What happened?" Jay asked her.

"I was taken from our trip…" Natalie started to tell him, but Jay stopped her.

"Are Will and Owen okay?" He asked her, anxiously.

"They're fine, but they told me that if I don't listen to them, They would kill everyone I care about." Natalie, said tears forming in her eyes, "I'll keep you safe." Jay told her. The door opened again. Jay stood in front of her, just as they were both stabbed with syringes, and fell to the floor. While they both were out they ripped off Jay's vest and cut open his shirt and tied him to a chair and tore open Natalie's shirt exposing her bra, and laid her down on the bed. When Jay came to, he realized what was happening, Nat's eyes were open and wide with fear.

"Don't hurt her!" Jay snapped.

"I'm not." You are!" He laughed at Jay as he cut Jay's hand free and handed him a knife.

"Jay? I can't move." Natalie said weakly.

"What did you do to her?" Jay demanded.

"Just gave her a temporary paralyzing agent!" He laughed at Jay.

"No." Jay said throwing the knife to the ground.

"Suit yourself. But you know what the best part of this is? He asked Jay.

"She can't move, but she can still feel pain!" Zak laughed at Jay, who felt the barrel of a gun stabbing into his back.

"Hurt her." He snapped at Jay. "I said NO!" Jay snapped as he jumped up and tackled Zak to the ground , they were both fighting for possession of Zak's gun, when it went off and hit one of the other male's in the knee cap.

"Escort him out." Zak snapped at another male.

"Leave her alone!' Jay snapped as he was forced out of the room, and taken back to the cold room, he had first been in.

"Call your unit!" one of the male's snapped at Jay.

"No!" Jay snapped back.

"Then we will." They laughed as they used Jay's cellphone they had taken from Jay after knocking him out. And went down the contact list and dialed Antonio, one of the male's covered Jays mouth.

"Jay? Where are you?" Antonio asked into his cellphone, but the call was quickly ended.

"I guess he doesn't care about his brother's fiance." another male laughed at him, as they uncovered Jay's mouth.

"I told you if want to hurt me, torture me, but leave everyone else out of this!" Jay snapped at him and he forced his way out of the room and burst into the room Natalie was being held in, but she wasn't there! " Jay looked around when he heard the door shut behind him.

"Kill him!" Zak said as he and two other males were standing behind Jay.

Seconds later, Will, Voight, and Antonio sped up next to Natalie who was sprawled out in the grass.

"Nat? Are you okay?" Will asked her.

"Jay…" he started to say but passed out again.

"Jay! What did you do to her?" Will thought to himself..

"Nat!" Will said as he swooped down next to his fiance. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Will?" She asked weakly.

"I'm here, Nat. You are going to be okay, no thanks to Jay!" Will snapped. Ad he ran inside the house.

"Jay? Where are you?" Will asked heading down the hall, where he found a shut door, he realized it was unlocked and entered the room, only to see Jay pushed up against the wall with a knife touching his throat.

"Jay! How could you?" Will yelled at him. Zak dropped the knife, knowing that Jay was going to face the wrath of his brother, just like he had wanted to have happen.

"How could you do this to her?" Will snapped at Jay.

"You need to stop getting everyone else involved in your private Matter's!" Will snapped at him.

"I didn't!" Jay told him.

"This is all your fault!" Will snapped as he punched Jay in the mouth. Jay spit out blood.

"You want to fight, Will? Bring it on!" Jay snapped as he tackled him to the ground.

"Knock it off, Jay!" Antonio snapped as he yanked Jay off of his brother, as he and Voight entered the room, after clearing the house.

"Let's go." Antoni said forcing Jay to walk outside.

"Will!" Voight yelled when he saw Zak pointing his gun at him. Voight threw Will to the ground and shot Zak, who fell to the floor dead, the other males quickly scattered. Voight took Will outside and pulled out his radio.

"10-4 shots fired by the police, roll an ambo to this location.

"Copy 10-4." The a female operator said into her headset

"Nat!" Will said as he swooped down next to his fiance. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Will?" She asked weakly.

"After arriving on the scene, Brett and Foster rolled over a stretcher to where Natale was laying in the grass.

"What are we dealing with?" Brett asked them.

"She was drugged with a temporary paralyzing agent." Jay said weakly feeling Will glare at him as he helped Voight and Antonio get Natalie onto the stretcher.

"I'm going with her." Will said as he climbed in next to Foster. Antonio shut the back door and tapped the back of the back doors of the ambulance. and turned to face Jay.

"Why did I have to pull your brother off of you in there?" Antonio asked him.

"I was set up by Keyes long loss son. He said he wanted to me to suffer in a way I never have before." Jay said weakly.

"Are we talking about the "Derrick Keye's that Erin killed?" Voight asked him.

"Yes." Jay told him.

"I'm amazed that you aren't dead." Antonio told him.

"Me too." Jay said weakly.

"But with Will hating me over a set up, makes me wish I was dead." Jay said, not knowing if he could ever face Will again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ALTERNATE ENDING ONE:

ALTERNATE ENDING TWO:


End file.
